La Nueva Reina
by rey kon
Summary: Se busca nuevamente soberana entre las High Schools de la ciudad, Cleo esta por entregar la corona, quien es digna de sucederla en el trono? y podra un concurso separar a las grandes amigas? fic relatado por Frankie
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro ultimo fic. De esta temporada, esperamos en verdad que se hayan divertido mucho con nosotros y me toca a mi Frankie Stein relatarles esta historia llamada

"La Nueva Reina "

Mis amigas y yo siempre hemos estado unidas para todo, somos como hermanas, igual discutimos, peleamos y despues, nos contentamos, pero eso si, nos queremos demasiado, había pasado ya un año desde que Cleo había sido proclamada la reina de High School de nuestra ciudad y de nuevo la propaganda para buscar nueva soberana se hacia presente, nuestra amiga la leia mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con su prometido

-te das cuenta que ha pasado ya un año?-decia asombrada

-si, parece que fue ayer cuando ese admirador nos dio problemas

-ni me lo recuerdes!-se estremecio mi amiga-que aun sueño con esa loca!

-lo se-le abrazo Deuce-fue una mala experiencia-ademas, Radames ya descansa en paz

-lo dudo!-dijo con ironia Cleo-era tan odioso que de seguro no lo dejaron pasar a la gloria!

Obviamente eso hizo reir a el griego ya que aunque su rival estaba ya 100 metros bajo tierra, no le había perdonado nunca el que besara a su chica

-tienes que ir al evento?-le pregunto algo preocupado

-debo entregar la corona

-en traje de baño?-

-no! Traje de noche, por Ra, Deuce, tu deseas verme en bikini en cualquier ocasión-le "regaño" mi amiga

-en privado, sabes bien que si, pero no cuando hay miles de hombres calenturientos deseando ver a mi mujer pasear por todo el escenario

-realmente eres muy celoso-sonrio Cleo abrazandolo

-oye, firme un papel en donde por ley, soy dueño de cada molecula y celula de tu cuerpo-

-que científicamente romántico me saliste-dijo besando a su novio intensamente, y ya conocen lo apasionados que pueden llegar a ser, a ellos no les importa en absoluto que haya alumnos en derredor, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Lala

-chicos! Adivinen que!-dijo con su carita reluciente-se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea!

-que seria bueno que nos dejaras a solas?-respondio Deuce de mala gana

-no, eso no!Cleo, y si metemos a Clawdeen al concurso?

-de belleza?

-si!-aplaudio la vampirito feliz-que opinas?ella es muy linda y asi aseguraríamos que Monster High se vuelva a quedar con la corona dos años seguidos!

Nuestra amiga se quedo pensativa un momento

-oye, tu idea no es mala! Hasta es genial

-verdad que si? Le decimos?-

-claro!nos vemos mas tarde, bebe-le dijo Cleo a su chico besándolo y corriendo con Lala a buscar a Clawdeen

-amor.. estabamos…aah, olvídalo-reclamo molesto el griego y prefirió ir a su entrenamiento ya que Lala le había cortado toda la inspiración

Nosotras estábamos en la banca de la escuela pasando apuntes, Abbey, Lagoona, y Clawdeen estaban conmigo y Operetta se encontraba jugando con su iphone cuando llegaron las dos

-que nerds se ven-se burlo Cleo de nosotras

-nosotros no tenemos a una "Ghoulia" que nos pase las tareas,preferimos hacerlas nosotras mismas-respondio de malas Clawdeen

-que mal por ti, deja eso y ponme atención-le quito el cuaderno a la lobita

-oye!-

-queremos que participes

-en que?

-en el concurso de belleza-dijo Lala feliz

-estan dementes? Saben que no apruebo algo asi

-porque no? Eres la mas hermosa despues de mi en esta escuela-respondio Cleo con vanidad que realmente nos hizo voltear a todas

-despues de ti?-cuestiono Clawdeen alzando una ceja

-asi es, y creo que deberíamos asegurar que la corona se quede una vez mas en esta escuela, ya saben que yo la entrego y seria de gran prestigio que de nueva cuenta sea de Monster High

-no me parece mala la idea-sonrei aprobándola-pero, bueno, podemos sugerir a varias mas de esta escuela

-como a quien?-me pregunto la novia de Deuce con vanidad

-bueno, Rochelle es hermosa, Jinafire, Gigi…Operetta es preciosa

-yo no chica-dijo la aludida entretenida y mascando goma de mascar- odio los escenarios

-lo ves? Nadie es digno de paticipar y ganar

-Frrankie lo es-respondio Abbey de inmediato

-yo?-voltee sorprendida

-si, ella es muy guapa-secundo Lagoona, porque no la apoyamos también?-

Cleo rio con burla

-estas bromeando? Frankie?creo que Clawdeen es una de las pocas que puede realmente dar competencia, de ahí en fuera, nadie me parece lo suficientemente perfecto para dar pelea en ese concurso

-oye!-reclamo Lala

-querida, tu padre, jamas te dejaría participar-le respondio Cleo

-eso si! Si cuando le pedi permiso para disfrazarme de conejita, por poco y me deshereda, pero concuerdo con Cleo, vamos chicas! Clawdeen es mas bonita que…

-que quien?-pregunte algo sentida

Lala hizo una sonrisa peor que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-que….nadie! ya sabes…las chicas que participaran..en ese concurso y…

- tu también piensas que solo tu cuñada es la única guapa en Monster High?-le pregunto Lagoona a Draculaura

Ella no sabia ni en donde meterse

-bueno..es que…osea, no es por ser mala onda pero…Clawdeen tiene presencia y es bella y…hay que apoyarla-

La lobita solo la veia sin decir nada, a decir verdad, aun no había aceptado participar

-ok, en ese caso-dijo Abbey levantándose-ustedes apoyen a Clawdeen y nosotrras apoyarrremos a Frankie

-como?-respondieron a su vez Cleo y Lala e incluso yo-

-o sea que no nos ayudaran?-pregunto la vampirito en un puchero

- chicas..yo no quiero…

-tu te callas!-mando Abbey- Lagoona y yo harremos que Frrankie gane ese concurrrso

-pero yo no

-es acaso un desafio?-dijo Cleo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-algo asi-

-perfecto, me encanta que la gente me desafie porque me encanta ver su rostro de decepcion cuando gano, Lala y yo apoyaremos a Clawdeen y ella traerá la corona a Monster High

-y yo digo que serra Frrankie, prrometo tomarrle foto a tu carrra cuando anuncien que nuestra amiga gane ese concurrso, hasta la pondrre de foto de perfil, egipcia prresumida

-ya lo veremos, rusa soñadora

Y tomaron a Clawdeen de la mano y se retiraron

Odio pelear con mis amigas, jamas me ha gustado y me parece lo mas tonto que una persona pueda hacer

-oigan chicas yo no..

-no desistas ahora-me pidió Lagoona-ganaremos, ya lo veras, eres la mas bella en la escuela y se que podemos vencerlas

-creo que bien podrias ser tu la que participe-dije algo cohibida- eres hermosa Lagoona o tu Abbey-

-Heath me matarria si salgo en trraje de baño frente a miles de jóvenes caleturientos

-Gil no lo soportaría, es demasiado inseguro y eso que los chicos ya me han visto en traje de baño-

Oh por dios!-pense-Holt!

-Jackson se enfadara mucho-conteste de inmediato- debi pedirle permiso antes!-

-no creo que se enoje, el es muy confiado, además, todo es por una buena causa, anda!vayamos a inscribirte!-

Y técnicamente me llevaron a rastras a la oficina de la directora Buena Sangre a inscribirme en el concurso

Operetta solo nos veia con bastante mala cara a todas, a decir verdad, ninguno de los dos equipos de chicas que se habían formado, la había invitado a integrarse

Eso califica como bullying?

En fin, prosigo con mi relato

Cleo y Lala iban de lo mas felices haciendo mil planes cuando de pronto, voltearon y Clawdeen ya no estaba con ellas

-y tu cuñada?-pregunto la egipcia

-estaba detrás de nosotras, A donde habrá ido?

-quien sabe, aah genial. Busquemosla, debe ir personalmente a la dirección para que le den el cardex de inscripción-

-ok, tu buscas por la cafetería yo en los campos de entrenamiento, me llamas a mi celu, me dices:One Direction! Y asi se que la encontraste

-y si simplemente te digo: ya la encontré?-respondio Cleo con ironia

-si, pero no sonaria tan bonito!corre nos vemos en la dirección en 20 minutos

-ok!

Y ambas chicas salieron a buscar a la lobita que estaba entrando al gym en donde su novio entrenaba con su equipo, Thad sonrio al mirarla y pidio un tiempo para saludar a su novia

-hola guapo-dijo ella

-hola preciosa, estas perdida?-le respondio abrazándola

-algo asi, quise venir a darle un beso a mi novio, lo has visto?

-no lo se, como es?

-es guapo, alto, es un vampiro muy sexy y lo amo con toda mi alma

-casualmente esta frente a ti, te amo nena-dijo el chico besándola con tierna solicitud

-no me llames nena-pidio ella aun en sus labios, Thad la abrazo pegándola mas a el

-lo que mandes-respondio solicito

-hey Thad!-le grito Clawd celoso-deja a mi hermana y ven a entrenar!

El vampiro solo sonreía mirándolo

-no podríamos mandar a Clawd a un retiro espiritual por unos días?-bromeo

-mejor para siempre, ve con ellos, pretendo esconderme aquí hasta la proxima hora

-por?-pregunto el chico extrañado

-a Cleo y Lala se les ha metido la idea de que debo participar en el concurso de belleza inter preparatorias para asegurar la corona un año mas

-oye, eso es genial-dijo Thad

-te parece?-respondio ella sorprendida

-si, creo que podrias ganar fácilmente amor

-aah por favor!

-eres la mas bella de la escuela-dijo el vampiro encuclillandose para mirar a su novia a los ojos ya que se había sentado en las gradas- creo que puedes ganar ese titulo con mucha facilidad-

-Thad, esos concursos son bobos, solo están llenos de chicas plásticas y tontas

-pues sera la primera vez que una mujer inteligente este en el, creo que deberías intentarlo, no encuentro a otra mas hermosa que tu y que podría traer de nuevo la corona a nuestra escuela

Clawdeen lo miro fijamente

-hablas en serio?

Thad asintió

**HOLA A TODOS **

**GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR CON NOSOTROS**

**QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE NO SEPAN YA?**

**SUS COMENTARIOS LO DICEN!**

**AHORA CON DOS NUEVOS ADMINISTRADORES QUE ESTAREMOS COMBINANDO LAS SUBIDAS DE ESTE FIC Y LA SIGUIENTE TEMPORADA.**

**UNA GRAAN FELICITACION PARA ELLE , NUESTRA CLAWDEEN, QUE SUBIO EL COMIENZO DE SU INCREIBLE HISTORIA**

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS**

**USTEDES SABEN Y JUZGAN QUIENES SOMOS REALMENTE**

**Y NO SE PUEDE ENGAÑAR AL PUBLICO**

**COMENZANDO EL ULTIMO FIC DE LA TEMPORADA**

**Y AUNQUE ODIEN NUESTROS DETRACTORES QUE PIDAMOS REVIEWS **

**PUES CONTINUO HACIENDOLO XD**

**PORQUE AHÍ SE NOTA EL CARIÑO DE LA GENTE POR REY **

**20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

-amor, yo te apoyaría en lo que decidas, si no quieres, esta bien, pero eres muy bella…yo sueño todos los días con tu rostro y me haces sentir mil sentimientos que nadie los había provocado antes

Nuestra amiga sonrio

-eres un pervertido

-no es malo decir que te deseo

-Thad!-

El chico se sonrojo besándola

-lo lamento, pero…te amo demasiado…y creo que podrias ser una digna reina de Monster High…la decisión es solo tuya, si no deseas hacerlo, esta bien porque tu ya eres la reina de mi corazón

La bella joven volvió a besar a su chico intensamente, también para ella era la primera vez que sentía ese sentimiento tan fuerte llamado amor, y su novio, se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida

-ok…lo hare

-estupendo-sonrio Thad-las acompañare en todo momento

-de acuerdo, porque sin ti…no lo hago

-a tu lado me tendras

-genial!

En eso, Clawd jalaba la camiseta de su cuñado

-te habla Deuce! No descuides la defensa

-aah ok! -decia el vampiro apenado-no te enojes, ahí voy ya

-dejalo en paz Clawd!

-a platicar y a besarse a la plaza, no aquí!-le reclamo celoso-

-no tardo-sonrio Thad

Clawdeen le mostraba la lengua a su hermano y el hacia lo mismo, cuando en eso, Cleo entraba al gym

-te estamos buscando!

La chica se levanto de las gradas

-si, lo siento, me desvie del camino, anda, vayamos con Buena Sangre

-te decidiste?-pregunto Cleo feliz

-si…lo hare

-genial!-aplaudia nuestra capitana-ganaremos ya lo veras

-querras decir: ganare

-sera trabajo en equipo, esta tarde iremos a casa de Deucey y planearemos toda la estrategia!-

-ok…cuenta conmigo

En eso, Deuce venia entrenando con sus compañeros y le pasaba el balón a su amigo, y en cuanto llego a lado de su esposa, le pego traviesamente en el trasero, lo que la sorprendió totalmente y volteo "indignada"

-Deucey!-le grito

El griego solo reia y le mandaba un beso sin detenerse

-oh my Ra!-decia ella totalmente sonrojada

-tu se la hiciste una vez a el!te acuerdas?-le recordó Clawdeen la ocasión del club de hombres en donde nuestra amiga le pellizco a su novio

-es un atrevido-sonrio abiertamente la chica mirándolo enamorada

Y ambas salieron rumbo a la oficina de Buena Sangre a inscribir a nuestra amiga

Yo mientras tanto, estaba con mi novio,quien me escuchaba atentamente, Holt solo respiro y se cruzo de brazos

-pero Frankie…

Mala señal

-si?-pregunte

-es que..ya ves lo que paso con Cleo el año pasado

-no se repetirá eso, las autoridades prometieron mucha seguridad

-si pero…

-Holt, mis amigas cuentan conmigo y me lo pidieron

-y tu…quieres hacerlo?-me pregunto mirándome dudoso

Yo asentí

-no pensé que te gustaran los concursos de belleza

-bueno, podríamos cambiar lo que la gente opina de ellos, no solo podemos ser como muñequitas que nos admiren, si no, chicas inteligentes que tenemos sueños y que amamos a nuestra escuela, además, este año, el concurso sera distinto, las finalistas tendrán que hacer un servicio a la comunidad

-como lavar autos en traje de baño?-pregunto celoso

Yo me levante ofendida

-solo para eso piensas que servimos?

El solo se encogio de hombros haciendo una mueca molesta

Realmente me indigne

-que mal que no escuches mis razones, solo te aviso que participare, si quieres apoyarme o no, sera cosa tuya, mas te recuerdo que soy tu novia formal mas nunca tu esclava y puedo decidir por mi, nos vemos mas tarde

El me vio con ojos bastante tristes mientras me alejaba, no me gusta pelear con el, pero en ocasiones, los hombres piensan que si tienen una novia, pueden decidir por ella cuando somos personas libres de pensamiento y sentimientos, y pocos son los chicos que realmente piensan asi

Operetta mientras tanto, estaba bastante molesta porque no la tomamos en cuenta, asi que estaba en la cafetería bebiendo un enorme k-freeze cuando Venus se sento a su lado

-como puedes beber eso? –le miro con asco

-con popote y bien frio-le contesto la peliroja molesta

Ok. Lo aceptamos, a todos se nos ha pegado algo del sarcasmo eterno de Poseidon!

-muy graciosa-respondio Venus-porque no estas con tus amigas?

-porque no soy de su clan

-ultimamente solo estas con ellas

-tienen bandos divididos y no me incluyeron en nada

-como?

A grandes rasgos, Operetta le conto todo a la chica la cual la escucho interesada

-vaya y a quien apoyas tu?-le pregunto Mcflytrap

-honestamente a ninguna de las dos-

-por?

-Clawdeen no tiene el carácter amistoso para ganar y Frankie es demasiado "buena onda" para no pelear-

-y a quien sugerirías tu?

Operetta busco en derredor posando sus ojos en Rochelle

-a ella-señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Venus la miro

-bien…postulémosla entonces-

-eh?

-hagamos un tercer equipo! Y asi les ganaremos la corona a las demás

-ese plan me agrada-dijo Operetta chocando palmas con Venus, con tres participantes, Monster High tendría mas posibilidades de conservar la corona un año mas

Esa tarde, Deuce regresaba a casa despues de clases, su esposa había quedado de ir al depa de su padre para ponerse de acuerdo con la campaña de apoyo para Clawdeen , el guapísimo dios se encontraba recostado en su sillón leyendo un libro bastante relajado en cuanto llego su hijo

-siempre me pregunto, a que horas trabajas?-le pregunto apenas cerrando la puerta

-de 7 a 12 y solo de lunes a viernes-le contesto Poseidon muy interesado en su lectura

-quiero un horario como el tuyo-sonrio su cachorro besándolo en la mejilla

-se tu propio jefe-dijo regresándole el gesto-como estuvo la escuela?

-bastante bien-dijo sentándose a su lado- Cleo vendrá mas tarde

-hijo, ella ya es parte de la economía de esta casa, raro es que no venga-

-exacto, que lees?

Su padre le mostro el libro

"Barba Negra" decía en el

-investigando cosas de tu supervisor?-decia el chico

-algo asi, información mas que nada, llamo tu madre?

Deuce suspiro

-si…llego bien a Rio-

-que bueno

-dad-

-si?

-puedo preguntarte algo?

El dios solo asintió sin dejar de leer

-nunca amaste a mi madre verdad?-le solto directamente

Poseidon suspiro

Sabia que su hijo tenia esa duda en su alma desde que habían terminado, Maddie había dejado de hablarle, y había ido a Brasil por sus negocios dejando a Deuce con el, aunque el disfrutaba enormemente la compañía de su niño, sabia que no le gustaba separarse de su madre y mas porque tenia mas tintas de querer poner tierra de por medio entre ellos que de negocios en si, el dios dejo su libro en la mesa y miro a su hijo, le quito los lentes para mirarlo fijamente, esos hermosos ojos que había heredado de Maddie, tenían la maldición eterna de que nadie podía verlos sin que el pudiera usar unos molestos lentes de contacto y respondio

-ame mucho a tu madre

-entonces?..que pa..

-dejame hablar a mi, cariño, despues vendrán las preguntas y reproches

-no hay reproches! Solo..

-Deuce, tu madre siempre sera la única mujer que yo haya amado en la vida, ni siquiera puedes imaginarte la forma en que la ame…mas asi como fue grande mi amor…fue grande mi odio…que cometi el error mas terrible de mi vida con ella…haciéndola cargar una maldición que mas bien debio ser para mi que para ustedes porque también tu la llevas en la sangre

-no me importa ser una Gorgona-contesto Deuce decidido

Poseidon sonrio

-lo se, mas aun con todo eso, hay muchas cosas que aun no pudieron ser perdonadas entre ambos…ese tipo de heridas deben ser sanadas o jamas cierran…entre nosotros no pudimos cambiar muchas cosas que nos lastimaban y por eso mismo…alguien…llego a sanarlas-

Deuce supo que hablaba de Al

-tu madre es una mujer muy dominante…y a mi no me gusta ser dominado, pequeños o grandes detalles que aunque quise pasarlos por alto, no pude olvidar-

-como cuales?

-el no haberte visto crecer-

Su padre le acaricio

-daria lo que fuera por haberte podido cargar, por haber podido escuchar tu primer llanto, por verte perder el miedo a caminar, por haberte llevado a la escuela de la mano…cosas importantes que Maddie me quito, se que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirlo por la forma en como te concebí…pero..Zeus si lo supo, siempre supo de ti…si yo hubiese sabido que tu madre estaba viva y esperaba un hijo mio, hubiese renunciado a la inmortalidad y nadie me habría apartado de su lado, piensa en D.J. todo lo que te nombre, es algo que espero hagas algun dia y solo piensa poniendote en mi lugar, de que Cleo te ocultara a tu niño…sentirías que le fallaste… eso es lo que yo siento cada que te veo-

Deuce asintió

-y luego apareció el-Poseidon sonrio- esa persona, que en un principio mire solo como un gran amigo, se fue apoderando poco a poco de mi corazón y cambio mi forma de ser…ya no pienso en odios, rencores o venganzas como antes…solo quiero ser feliz, vivir tranquilo a su lado y disfrutar de mi familia como jamas lo hice antes-

El chico lo abrazo

-me hubiera gustado verte casado con Maddie-le dijo despacio-pero me conformo con verte feliz a lado de Al-

El dios sonrio

-algun dia tu madre encontrara a un hombre que sane todas sus heridas y la haga feliz, yo no soy ese hombre Deuce…porque yo se las provoque… y los fantasmas del pasado seguirán ahí, ella siempre sera mi debilidad porque me dio a mi pequeño

**Hola a todos, Buenas Noches, mi nombre es….**

**No, eso no se lo dire**

**Un buen roleador jamas da su nombre real**

**Solo me conocerán como Poseidón o como Tony Stark que es como suelo rolear **

**Soy el creador de Monster Role y yo fui quien le pidió a Rey cuidar de su cuenta en este descanso que se tomó para tomar nuevos aires**

**Esperamos contar con su presencia la próxima temporada que Deuce y yo**

**Estaremos subiendo esta y otras historias**

**Ya saben las reglas**

**20 comentarios mas y subimos el segundo capitulo**

**Atentamente**

**Poseidón**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

El chico rio

-no me digas pequeño, por favor, me creas mala fama!-

-ok! A mi gran cachorrote, grandote como su padre, de este tamañote-

-no exageres! –pidio sonriendo- Solo prométeme…que no empezaras una guerra en contra de Maddie

Poseidon le beso en la mejilla

-nunca lo hare, protegeré a tu madre de si misma si es posible, tienes mi promesa

-te amo papá-dijo el joven

-y tu ya sabes que da asco el como te amo a ti

-lo se! Oye…una cosa mas..

-dime

-debo llamar "papá" también a AL?-bromeo Deuce

-hijo, no seas creepy

-solo quise saber!

-mejor vamos a comer que el hambre te pone incoherente-

-y vaya si tengo hambre!-sonrio el chico

En eso, el timbre sono y Deuce fue a abrir, Thad estaba ahí

-hola! Aun no llegan las chicas?-le pregunto a su lider

-no, Manu las iba a traer, comes con nosotros?-

-seguro-

-Jarvis, echale mas agua a la sopa-dijo Poseidon sentado a la mesa y continuaba leyendo

-como estas?-pregunto Thad saludándolo

-cada dia mas guapo-sonrio el Dios y en cuanto le dio la mano un gran chispazo de energía emergio de ambos en cuanto se tocaron

-pero que…-dijo el Dios sorprendido al igual que el vampiro

-wow!si que tienes electricidad amigo!-dijo Deuce

-jamas me había pasado esto-respondio Thad mirándose la mano algo contrariado

-solo fue un roce de energías, eso suele pasar por el ambiente-respondio Deuce-sientate, y comamos que hace hambre

Mas Poseidon no se quedo tan convencido que aun se sobaba la mano de aquella gran descarga que había sentido

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del padre de Lala, al conde no se le veia nada bien el semblante y de hecho, dormia plácidamente en su sillón de escritorio, todo estaba relativamente normal hasta que extraños sueños comenzaron a entrar en su cabeza, matanzas en los mares, el rostro de Barba Negra cercenando cruelmente a sus victimas,mientras que el trataba de llegar hasta el, ya que tenia a su familia y a Poseidon como rehenes, mas antes de que el pudiera salvarlos, degollaba al dios con saña y solo veia como la sangre divina era regada por doquier, eso le hizo despertar sobresaltado

-mal sueño conde?-le pregunto una voz

Al volteo enseguida aun agitado

Era el pirata que estaba sentado frente a el

el vampiro se paro enseguida

-quien lo dejo entrar?-pregunto furioso

-su secretaria

-no me aviso!-

-le dije que tenia cita con usted y como no contesto al intercomunicador, decidi entrar , esta usted enfermo, Principe?

-no…estoy bien

-se ve muy cansado

-hay un bebe en casa, es obvio que estoy desvelado

-dudo que sea su hijo la causa de su semblante, quise tener unas palabras con usted a solas, me permite?

-no…no suelo atender a nadie sin previa cita, asi que marchese de mi oficina y vuelva cuando tenga una-dijo decidido el vampiro

Barba negra sonrio con malicia

-asi lo hare-dijo-y espero me la de pronto, como tercer al mando despues de Maddie Gorgon…

-Deuce es el segundo al mando, no su madre-le respondio con acritud

-oh si, por supuesto, el príncipe de los mares, lo había olvidado, en fin, espero que me conceda pronto esa entrevista ya que ella, partio a Rio

-de seguro de negocios-

-claro claro...es una gran guerrera, seria terrible que cambiara su residencia a aquellos lugares no lo cree?-

-es obvio..Maddie es una gran mujer y amiga nuestra

El pirata sonrio

-que bueno que aun la llame amiga…aun cuando los sentimientos del dios sean solo suyos

Al resoplo furioso, odiaba que la gente se metiera en su relación, prefirió no contestarle al hombre que se levanto despacio de su asiento

-bien…esperare esa cita, señor conde –dijo caminando hacia la salida-y yo le recomendaría…que revisara su salud, no tenga miedo de lo que pueda encontrar dentro de usted-termino diciendo Barba Negra con un dejo de malicia

Y cerro la puerta

-pedazo de imbécil-reclamaba furioso Al y acto seguido, despidió a su secretaria por haberlo dejado pasar sin su permiso

En mi casa, Lagoona y Abbey estaban en la sala de mi casa con pancartas y fotos mias para pegar en Monster High, para contar con el apoyo de los alumnos y asi poder influenciar a los jueces en el concurso, papá llegaba de la RAD a comer y miraba todo con curiosidad

-concurso de belleza?-me pregunto

-si…eh…voy a participar por Monster High…para poder asegurar la corona, pero si..tu no estas de acuerdo-dije mirándolo

Mi papi me sonrio

Siempre he contado con su apoyo total

-ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, preciosa, tu madre y yo estaremos ahí para echarte porras, se que ganaras!

Y me dio un tierno beso en la frente

-gracias papi-sonrei

El saludo a mis amigas y entro a buscar a mi madre

-tu padrrre es muy tierrrno-me dijo Abbey

-si…es el mejor de todos

En eso, tocaron el timbre de mi casa y fui a abrir, ahí estaban Holt y Heath

-que le ibas a decir?-pregunto Burns a su primo

Mi novio me miro apenadísimo

-este que yo..

-Que?, mas fuerte!-le apuro el

-Frankie yo-dijo siguiendo el consejo- lo lamento

Yo sonreí

-por?

-por no haberte apoyado, sabes que lo hago, eres mi novia y si me necesitas para estar a tu lado y cuidarte, lo hare

Yo abrace al inseguro de mi novio y lo bese intensamente, los hombres en verdad piensan que si otros nos ven, correremos a sus brazos de inmediato!

-te amo-le asegure- y quiero tenerte conmigo en esto, la haras?

-lo hare-me sonrio el

-sin problemas ni celos?

-lo prometo

-genial! Anda…ayudanos que nos gustaría tener chicos fuertes con nosotros-

-Para eso estamos aquí!-se ofrecio

Lo bese nuevamente y lleve a ambos con mis amigas, que enseguida los pusieron a cortar y pegar fotos además de decorar los cartelones de mi propaganda, eso iba a ser muy divertido!

En casa de Deuce, Cleo, Lala, Clawd, Clawdeen y Thad, hacían lo mismo pero un poco mas elaborado, es lo malo de competir con gente de dinero y ustedes saben lo competitiva que es la egipcia, asi que tenían ya toda una propaganda bastante bien hecha de la campaña a favor de Clawdeen, la guapa lobita salía realmente hermosa en las fotografías, Cleo había fotografiado a su amiga en la alberca del penthouse de su suegro y la sesión había quedado impresionante

-eres muy buena fotografa, amor-le elogiaba Deuce

-ya lo se bebe-sonreia Cleo- y con el photoshop hacemos milagros

-hey-reclamo nuestra amiga-no es necesario el retoque!

-en algunas si querida mia-decia Cleo con burla

-que tonta eres De Nile-

-pues…aquí te ves bastante …perfecta-decia Poseidon mirando la foto de Clawdeen con cara de perver-

-gracias!-sonrio la lobita sonrojandose

-disculpa!-le trato de quitar Thad la fotografía de inmediato, mas el líder de la RAD no se la dio-ella es mi novia!

- y? esta como quiere!

-oye!-reclamo Lala- le voy a decir a mi papito!

-tu papito es de tu mamita-le regreso con malicia el dios cuando en eso, Al entraba al depa y Poseidon dejo asustado la foto en la mesa sonriendo

-hola cariño!

-que decias?-le preguntaba Lala con una sonrisa traviesa al padre de Deuce

-shhhh!-cayo a Lala- Mal dia?-pregunto mirando la cara del conde

-algo asi, podemos hablar en privado?

-seguro-dijo caminando a su despacho

El conde beso a su hija y saludo a los restantes yendo tras el dios, que cerro la puerta en cuanto entro su compañero

-que pasa?-le pregunto

-Barba Negra estuvo en mi oficina-dijo sentándose resoplando con molestia

-que te dijo?

-molestando como siempre! Estaba dormido y..

-estabas dormido?-le pregunto Poseidon

Al se incorporo nervioso de haberse sentido descubierto

-si…ya sabes, Vlad no nos ha dejado dormir

-pense que Seras lo estaba cuidando en su habitación-

-ayer y antier no, estaba un poco irritable

El dios le miro fijamente sin creerle

-es en serio!-le reclamo el conde

-ok…porque te ves algo cansado-dijo levantando su rostro hacia el

-estoy bien-dijo el príncipe quitando la mano y alejándose- el punto es que Barba Negra estaba en mi oficina y en cuanto entro, comencé a tener terribles sueños

-no te culpo, el tipo es feo

-en donde ustedes eran sus rehenes-continuo Al sin escucharle-y…el te decapitaba

-a mi?-sonrio Poseidon

-si

-y como me veo?

El conde le miro sin comprender

-perdona?

-como me veo sin cabeza, siempre he tenido esa duda!-

El padre de Lala bufo molesto

-jamas me tomas en serio!-

-cariño, soy un dios, nada puede decapitarme-

-ya lo se pero…fue muy real-

-de acuerdo, pero solo fue un sueño...no debes preocuparte

-no me gusta que no tomes en serio el peligro que el representa-dijo Al acercándose molesto

Poseidon suspiro

Le tomo del rostro y le acaricio

-no podemos estar viviendo siempre con la zozobra de que algo sucederá, debemos tratar de enfrentarlo todo en su momento, si Barba Negra desea pelea, la tendrá, te he pedido muchas veces que confies mas en mi-

-lo hago

-eres demasiado preocupon

-soy un guerrero y siempre vivimos alertas-le reclamo

-pues que aburridos! Si sigues asi te pondrás viejo y feo

-eso no es verdad

-no te consta

-me pregunto por Maddie

-esta en Rio haciendo negocios

-eso le dije pero …sabe que algo anda mal

-todos saben que peleamos con ella

Al suspiro

-yo no queria eso

Poseidon lo miro

-es amiga de Ine y es una gran mujer, la he considerado siempre una amiga hasta..

-hasta que llegue yo-dijo seriamente el dios

El conde se acerco a besarlo con ternura

-hasta que me enamore de ti…y no me importo arrancarte de su lado…tu eres mio, pero no quiero que Barba Negra utilice esto para dañarla…juramos protegerla-

Poseidon asintió

**AQUÍ DEUCE, ME ALEGRA VER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO EL FIC**

**EL PROXIMO LUNES INICIAREMOS LA TEMPORADA NUMERO 9 CON UN ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**LOS 7 FICS ESTAN YA TERMINADOS, SOLO LES FALTAN ALGUNOS DETALLES PERO REY LOS ENTREGO YA COMPLETOS, ASI QUE, LOS ESPERAMOS POSEIDON Y YO EL PROXIMO LUNES PARA DIVERTIRNOS Y SEGUIR COMPARTIENDO ESTA SAGA CON USTEDES**

**YA SABEN LAS REGLAS 20 COMENTARIOS Y POSEIDON SUBE EL FIC**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

-lo se, no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de ese hombre, solo no permitas que se te acerque nuevamente si tanto te incomoda

-me desagrada, todo el tiempo esta mirando mi sortija, y creo que viene por ella

-no puede llevársela si ya tiene dueño

-los piratas son crueles, cariño

-ya lo se, pero yo soy el dios del mar, y sin mi, no son nada, asi que, no quiero que te preocupes mas, yo me hare cargo, ahora, quiero que me prometas algo

-dime

-quiero que vayas con un doctor

Al se alejo de inmediato

-estoy bien

-no, no lo estas, te ves cansado

-cariño, un doctor no puede revisarme, técnicamente estoy muerto-sonrio con malicia el príncipe

-entonces iremos a L.A. a pedir opinión al consejo

-no!-dijo el conde de inmediato

Poseidon le miro fijamente

-estoy bien… de veras, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo, presiones, el niño…descuida, estoy bien-sonrio el conde besando al padre de Deuce- solo necesito descansar

-quedate con nosotros y te distraeras-

-ok, claro-dijo el vampiro

-prometes cuidarte?-pregunto el dios buscando la mirada

Al sonrio

-seguro, no te preocupes…si tu deseas que confie en ti, tu haz lo mismo conmigo

-trato hecho, anda, ayudémosle a los chicos-

-que se les ocurrio ahora?-

-Clawdeen competirá en el concurso de belleza de la ciudad

-esa chica es bella

-verdad que si?-

Al le miro

-tu lo mencionaste primero!-

-no te pases-le sonrio el vampiro

Clawdeen había sido ya inscrita por Poseidon via telefónica esa misma tarde sin necesidad de cardex, incluso le había conseguido un cubículo especial el dia de la competencia, asi de poderoso caballero es "don dinero" que ya se notaba una marcada diferencia por la lobita

-si me dejas hacer esa llamada, incluso podría sobornar a los jueces-decia travieso

-si!-pedia Cleo feliz

-no-reclamo Deuce- esto lo haremos legalmente amor, creo que Clawdeen puede ganar sin sobornar gente gracias papá por tus "buenos consejos " pero nos iremos por lo legal

-mi novio siempre tan honesto!-se quejo Cleo

- y esa es una de las cosas que te enamoraron de mi,bebe-sonrio el

-sobre todo lo del gym hace rato, que fue eso?-le reclamo la chica sonriéndole

El se acerco coqueto a besarla y diciéndole al oido

-control de calidad, y déjeme decirle, señora Gorgon…que esta usted muy buena-

-Deucey!-le regaño sonrojándose

Al mientras tanto, estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala mientras los chicos planeaban todo la campaña de Clawdeen, Poseidon le arropaba con una manta que tenia encima del mismo, toco su frente y de nuevo esa extraña fiebre, tenia que llevar al vampiro con Fere aunque no quisiera, se acerco a la pequeña Lala y le pregunto

-nena, tu hermano lloro mucho estos días?-

-Vlady? No tio-dijo mi amiga sonriendo- se ha calmado bastante con Seras ahí, ya duerme en su habitación

-ok-dijo Poseidon pensativo mirando a su compañero y pensando el porque le había mentido

Al dia siguiente, estábamos colocando nuestra modesta campaña en las paredes, Heath y Holt nos ayudaban al igual que Gil, ya que por ser nuestros novios tenían esa misión, honestamente yo no quise tener una publicidad nada comprometedora, soy una chica muy discreta y mi papá se hubiera frikeado si me ve en traje de baño o algo asi, por ende,mis fotos no distaban mucho de ser comparadas con elegir presidenta estudiantil de la escuela, soy de las que piensan que uno debe vestir recatadamente para mostrarle al mundo lo que vale y no como una chica que prefiere que le admiren su belleza exterior

-aun pienso que debiste salir en traje de baño-reclamaba Heath colocando un cartel en una pared

Mi novio le dio tremendo sape

-oye!

-es mi novia, respetala

-solo digo la verdad, es un concurso de belleza y la que no enseña no vende

-no quiero vender nada-reclame indignada- una mujer en esa clase de certámenes también puede lucir de manera inteligente, no solo por su físico

-como digas, pero habrá muchas chicas en las otras escuelas que mostraran todas sus "dotes"-contesto el novio de Lagoona

-no me importa-conteste tranquila-no me preocupa la competencia

En eso, Clawd, Thad y Deuce colocaban una increíble manta con el rostro de mi amiga en todo su esplendor, se veia, preciosa! Que incluso mis ayudantes se le quedaron mirando embobados

-wooow!-dijo Heath asombrado-que bella luce Clawdeen!

-sin duda-contesto Holt-e..s decir..no se ve bien, se ve mal y..

-ahorrate el comentario-le respondi molesta, mas debo de aceptar que realmente se veia muy hermosa

Ella y Cleo venían caminando y Draculaura entregaba algunos obsequios como maquillajes de línea a las chica que apoyaran a la lobita, Abbey y Lagoona se acercaron a mi, bastante contrariadas

-estan comprando votos?-dijo la rubia molesta

-no lo se

-estan rrregalando maquillaje, eso no se vale-secundo Abbey

-Frankie, minimo debiste mandar a hacer vasos para darles-sugirio Heath

-no soy candidato político-reclame

-pues debiste hacerlo porque te acaban de dar una gran apantallada!-

Suspire algo decepcionada, todos estaban alrededor de nuestras amigas, ya sea por los obsequios o por que realmente apoyaban a Clawdeen, ya que es una de las mas populares de Monster High, trate de acercarme para felicitarle por las pancartas cuando Cleo me detuvo

-a donde?-pregunto

-vine a felicitarlas por su campaña-sonrei

-es eso o vienes a espiar?-me respondio cruzándose de brazos

Eso no me gusto

-sabes que a felicitarlas-dije algo sentida- nunca copiaría nada de ustedes

-eso suelen siempre decir y al rato por arte de magia, todo hacen igual a nosotros

-yo no lo haría-asegure nuevamente

-ah vamos Cleo!no te pongas en tu plan de diva que sabes que lo odiamos-reclamo Lagoona

-soy la administradora de la campaña de Clawdeen, asi que les suplicaría que no se acerquen a mi clienta o podrían perjudicar su imagen

-como?-reclamamos las tres

-tranquila De Nile-llego la lobita acercándose-les guardamos obsequios si gustan

Todas hicimos una exclamación de indignación

-acaso pensaste que nos acerrrcamos porrr los rrregalos?-dijo Abbey furiosa

-yo si!-respondio Heath tomando una de las bolsas-gracias!

-Heath!-le regaño Abbey

- a mi mamá le gustan, nena!

-no pensamos que se acercaron por eso-dijo Lala con cara de sorpresa-solo queremos que ustedes también tengan lo que compramos para todas

-no gracias-respondi bastante sentida-no somos aliadas

-si! No vaya a ser que su "administradora" se enoje!-

-si me disgusta pero no tengo opción-reclamo Cleo mirándonos de arriba abajo cuando es su costumbre molestar

-es mejor no cruzar palabra estos días-respondi tratando de parecer calmada-mucha suerte con tu campaña Clawdeen-

Y me di media vuelta bastante dolida con las que yo considero, mis mejores amigas

-eh Frankie, espera!-llamo la lobita

-se enojo-

-tiene dos trabajos-respondio Cleo altiva- vamos, debemos seguir con lo nuestro

-las trataste mal, amor-reclamo Deuce que no había perdido detalle de lo que había pasado con Clawd y Thad a su lado

-no les dije nada!-respondio ella

-si lo hiciste

-no, no lo hice-

-tu lo negaras, yo se lo que vi-

-tu vas a estar de mi parte porque te lo pedi y porque eres mi prometido-le contesto Cleo enojada-porque si no es asi, preferiría que no me ayudaras

-no me gusta esa actitud tuya-le regreso el griego-no esta bien

-somos rivales ahora

-son tus amigas

-estamos en bandos diferentes!Deuce, que rayos te pasa?-

-no debiste tratarlas asi, cuando te entra el gen "Ram" en verdad que eres peor qe una dictadora y solo quieres hacer tu voluntad y no esta bien hecho

-pues en ese caso, preferiría que no me ayudaras, si vas a estar juzgándome-Cleo le quito los cartelones de las manos-es mejor que no estes conmigo

-tu mandas-respondio Deuce molesto y dando media vuelta, se alejo sin mirar atrás

Todos miraban a la bella egipcia que realmente se veia furiosa, miro a nuestros amigos diciendo:

-debemos continuar

-De Nile…yo no quiero que pelees

-descuida…no pasa nada…no siempre se puede estar de acuerdo, vamos-

-segura?-pregunto Lala

-si…todo bien, debemos seguir colocando la propaganda

Mis amigas asintieron, y Clawd las siguió,Solo Thad se quedo mirando de manera muy extraña a Deuce e incluso, una sonrisa bastante maliciosa apareció en su rostro, cuando Clawdeen noto que no los seguía y le grito

-te quedas?

El chico sacudió la cabeza como si saliera de un sueño y le contesto

-no! Ahí voy-saliendo detrás de su novia

El griego mientras tanto, estaba ya en las afueras de Monster High, se sento en la fuente de la escuela, bastante arrepentido de haber peleado con su novia, hacia ya muchísimo tiempo que no discutían de esa forma y no le agradaba hacerlo, Cleo se había convertido en su esposa y se suponía que ya eran un matrimonio solido, se prometio a si mismo que hablaría con ella en cuanto acabaran las clases e incluso, la llevaría a comer, cuando en eso, Operetta se le acerco con Rochelle:

-Deucey! Como estas?-

-bien-respondio el sin mirarlas

-y Cleo?

-esta con lo de la campaña de Clawdeen

-si..ya lo vi, vaya foto que tomaron, es en casa de tu papá cierto?

El asintió

-estan increibles, me encantaron

-y a mi-sonrio Rochelle tímidamente mirando al chico

-las tomo Cleo-dijo sin ganas Deuce

-que buena fotógrafa, pero..porque no estás con ellas?-

-no estoy de humor

-no apoyas a Clawdeen?

-no realmente-respondio el griego mirando hacia enfrente

Operetta tomo asiento a su lado mientras Rochelle lo hacia del otro

-genial! Te gustaría apoyarnos a nosotros?-

-como?-pregunto Deuce

-Rochelle esta en el concurso también

El volteo hacia la francesa

-en serio?

Ella al verlo tan cerca se mega sonrojo asintiendo

-que bien, buena suerte

-crees que pueda ganar?-pregunto Operetta acercándose al chico

-no veo porque no, cualquiera puede hacerlo

-pero…Rochelle?, mirala bien! Crees que tiene posibilidades?-

-si, porque no…

-mirala!

-ya la vi

-no, quita tus lentes y observala bien, por favor Deuce, solo Rochelle puede mirarte a los ojos y quiere tu opinión sincera, se la darias?

-por favor-pidio la francesa

Deuce suspiro, quito sus lentes de sol y volteo a mirarla como le pedían, la francesa estaba mas cerca de el y lo veia con ojos soñadores, al ser una gárgola, Rochelle era la única chica que podía mirarlo sin volverse de piedra, y podía disfrutar de esos hermosos ojos que se habían vuelto ya bastante legendarios, cuando de pronto y sin avisar, Spectra les tomo una foto a ambos chicos, y se veia bastante comprometedora, Deuce se paro de inmediato, muy asustado y colocándose sus gafas

-Spectra!

-wow! Directo al blog spectral!-decia la chica feliz-el rey de la escuela apoya a Rochelle Goyle en la candidatura de High School Queen!-

-que?no! yo no la apoyo!-decia muy nervioso-por favor no lo mandes, si mi novia ve eso

"pling"

Sono el envio de la publicación

**Hola a todos, buenas tardes**

**-comiendo pay-**

**Ustedes gustan? Lamento no darles pero es solo mío, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, lamento subirlo algo tarde pero les explicare**

**-sentándome en mi sillón-**

**Nos hemos dividido los chapters entre Deuce y yo, así que el no puede subir sin que lo haga yo y lo mismo para él y como sé que a ustedes les importa un soberano comino en donde trabajo o que es lo que soy, les diré de todas maneras que soy profesor de escuela pública y salgo a las 4 de la tarde, ya que es de tiempo completo, no les explicare que es eso porque como ya les dije**

**No les importa mi vida**

**Bien, espero que nos regalen 20 comentarios y sube Deuce la continuación**

**Nos vemos dentro de dos más**

**Un beso y gracias por su recibimiento**

**Poseidón.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

-ups, muy tarde-dijo Spectra mostrando la foto a Deuce el cual estaba realmente asustado, Operetta miro a su amigo bastante arrepentida de haberlo metido en un lio con su prometida, el chico no dijo nada, tomo su mochila y salio corriendo a buscar a su novia, la cual de seguro, ya estaba siendo enterada de lo ocurrido

Y asi era, estábamos de hecho en la cafetería, en mesas diferentes, cuando nos llego a todos el nuevo chisme de el blog, y Cleo solo miraba su iphone sin poder creerlo, su prometido estaba mirando a Rochelle sin sus anteojos

Ese había sido un tema de discusión entre ellos, ella solo podía mirar a su novio cuando este usaba sus lentes de contacto, mas nunca podía hacerlo de forma espontanea sin temor a convertirse en piedra, pero eso era algo que Rochelle si podía y en cierta forma le dolia saberlo

Un "uuuh" salio de varios tipos desconsiderados que estaban cerca de nuestra amiga, la cual se levanto de su mesa y salio sin decir nada, Lagoona, Abbey y yo nos miramos preocupadas, conocíamos la manera en que Cleo le amaba y esto bien podría afectarle en su relación

Deuce venia corriendo por el pasillo y miro a su prometida que salía de la cafetería y la siguió veloz llamándole hasta que la tomo del brazo

-espera espera!

-no me toques!-le pidió furiosa

-amor

-no me llames asi!-reclamo jalándose

-Cleo…todo fue un mal entendido, por favor, escúchame solo un momento, un minuto nada mas!-

-no quiero que me hables, simplemente aléjate de mi!-dijo ella llorando y se alejo sin decir mas, Deuce prefirió dejar que se calmara y hablar mas tarde, quizás en su casa en donde podría explicar que todo fue un estúpido malentendido

-eh Deuce! –decia un chico que pasaba a su lado- si tu apoyas a Rochelle, yo también

El griego solo bufo furioso y salio de la escuela, no tenia animos de hablar con nadie

Yo lo mire desde el pasillo, esto del concurso, se estaba volviendo en un gran problema para todos.

Y en la RAD las cosas no distaban tampoco de estar tan bien, Barba Negra había pedido las claves de todo el sistema para mantener vigilado a los mayores en su labor de cuidar de la ciudad, Papá le estaba informando de todo a Poseidon

-mando instalar cámaras en toda la mansión-le decía nervioso

-en toda?-reclamo el dios

-si, solo falto el baño pero eso no lo hizo por privacidad

-genial! Estamos en un jodido Big Brother-decia el papa de Deuce mirando los dispositivos colocados

-llegaron desde temprano, ahora nos vigilan dia y noche

-es un voyerista igual que Buena Sangre, se los dije

Y el travieso dios miro a una de las cámaras haciendo una señal obsena con ella

-Poseidon!-le regaño papá-de seguro el te esta mirando

-si quiere show, le daremos show!-reclamo la deidad con burla poniéndose a bailar frente a una

Claro que papá se ponía bastante sonrojado por su amigo, y en ese momento el padre de Lala entraba mirando a su compañero con extrañeza

-te pasa algo?

-nada!-respondio Poseidon poniéndose serio-todo normal

Al miro a las cámaras que rodeaban la sala principal

-y esas?

-regalo de Barba Negra, quiere tenernos controlados, todo en orden?-contesto el dios acercándose

-si…solo vine a revisar si todo estaba bien-

-quitando lo de las cámaras, nada a sucedido de importancia-informo mi padre acomodando algunos papeles que cargo con el, dejándolos a solas

-te sientes mejor?-pregunto Poseidon al conde

-si…no es nada, solo cansancio extremo

-ayer tenias fiebre

-claro que no, eso no es posible

-pues dicelo a tu cuerpo porque lo tenias-contesto el dios mirándolo

-estoy bien

-estas asi desde que volvimos del Tartaro

-bueno y que esperabas? Ese lugar es infecto de por si-respondio de malas el vampiro

-es la segunda vez que lo visitas y no te habias enfermado antes

-no estoy enfermo!-dijo Al enfureciéndose enseguida, tanto que sus ojos cambiaron a rojo-deja de estarme cuidando!

-me preocupas-le regreso Poseidon ya molestándose

-pues no lo hagas, nadie te ha pedido que me estes vigilando, odio que estes sobre de mi, y si quisiera que alguien me cuidaran para eso tengo a mi mujer que prefiero que lo haga ella a que lo hagas tu, asi que deja de estar cuestionándome que me sucede todo el maldito tiempo!-

Ups...eso si que no se oyo bien

El dios le miro fijamente

-ok

-bien-respondio Al tratando de calmarse

-solo no me mientas-

-a que te refieres? cuando lo hice?-

-ayer me dijiste que no habias dormido por culpa de tu hijo, y Lala me informo que Vlady ha estado muy tranquilo con su nueva nana

El conde sonrio furioso

-hazme un favor! No metas a mi hija en lo nuestro, te prohíbo terminantemente que cuestiones a Lala sobre algo mio, entendido?

-me prohíbes?-dijo Poseidon con un dejo de burla

-si, No vuelvas a hacerlo!-le pidió el vampiro

-bien…de acuerdo, no volveré a meterme en tu vida -respondio simplemente el dios y salio de la mansión sin decir una sola palabra mas, el vampiro suspiro nervioso

-rayos, que hice?-se decía a si mismo el conde bastante apesadumbrado, cuando vio que una cámara lo estaba enfocando fijamente, Barba negra de seguro había visto el pleito, salio de inmediato a buscar a su compañero pero este ya no estaba, definitivamente, ese no era el dia de Deuce y su Padre.

Al sonar el timbre de la escuela, Manu había ido por Cleo que se veia realmente triste y con su carita deprimida, sin decir nada a nadie, subio a su limousine y partio a su casa, Clawdeen la había acompañado y sin "administradoras" de por medio, me acerque a mi amiga

-como esta?-pregunte despacio

Ella me miro

-muy triste, ya sabes que lo de Rochelle le duele mucho

-nunca crei que volverían a pelear asi

-ni yo, pero siempre hay obstáculos que se deben vencer, descuida, ellos son muy unidos y se que podrán resolverlo

Yo sonreí

-muy buena tu campaña-le halague

-la tuya no esta mal- me dijo acercándose

-nos tomamos un k-freeze?-le ofreci

-por mi encantada-

Y ambas fuimos a la cafetería del mall, para tratar de hacer un tratado de paz entre ambos bandos

Deuce ya había llegado a casa desde hacia una hora y estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando su iphone, la infame fotografía estaba ahí en el blog de Spectra y cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba mirando a Rochelle de manera romántica, asi que no culpaba a su mujer por odiarlo.

-soy un estúpido!-se autoregañaba furioso aventando el teléfono

-oye, no lo tires que son muy costosos-le dijo su padre que se veia venia también de mal humor

-sorry-se disculpo el chico

Poseidon se sento a su lado suspirando

-mal dia?-pregunto a su hijo sin mirarlo

-pésimo...y tu?-

-del nabo

Deuce lo miro

-por?

-no preguntes…

-ok..

-y tu?

-tampoco preguntes-respondio el griego

-pues no preguntare-dijo su papá

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato cuando el chico se levanto y le mostro la foto a Poseidon

El lo miro extrañadísimo

-te gusta Rochelle?

-no, Claro que no! Lo ves? Todo mundo piensa eso en cuanto la ve! Y no es asi, Operetta me estaba preguntando cosas y luego me insto para que me quitara los lentes y mirara a Rochelle y llego Spectra y…

-hey hey! Cachorro…tranquilo-pidio Poseidon levantándose a calmar a su hijo-respira

-Cleo me odia!-dijo casi histérico

-no, no te odia

-me dijo que no la tocara

-bueno, quizás si te odia un poquito

-dad!

-pero nada mas poquito, cariño, si yo viera esto-le mostro la foto- pensaría que la chica que estas mirando te gusta

-pero no me gusta! Papá, amo a Cleo, es mi esposa! Porque duda de mi?

-si tu vieras a tu mujer en esta misma situación…que pensarías?

Deuce se quedo muy pensativo

-que…le gusta otro

-exacto…Cleo te ama, por eso esta molesta, preocupate cuando ya no sienta nada si estas con otra

-si… eso ya me lo se…pero asi como es de rencorosa…quizás…se divorcie de mi! Que se vaya lejos, que no me vuelva a hablar, que D.J. nazca y que yo no lo conozca y…

Deuce volteo hacia su padre

El sonreía con melancolía

Era exactamente lo mismo que Maddie había hecho con el..

-quizas…puedas buscarlo dentro de 18 años…y decirle que lo amas demasiado...que siempre lo amaste, que estas muy orgulloso de que sea tu hijo, y que lamentas en el alma haberte perdido todo ese tiempo

-yo no quiero eso!-dijo Deuce asustado- no podría hacerlo!

-en ese caso, haz algo ahora en el presente y no esperes a que pase tanto tiempo para abrazar a tu pequeño…

-pero…que puedo hacer?

-tu conoces a tu mujer mejor que nadie, sabes como conquistarla, creo que puedes hacer que te perdone

-ella siempre ha deseado verme a los ojos sin los lentes, como Rochelle lo hace…eso es imposible-decia Deuce

-no tanto

Poseidon se acerco

-puedo tomar tu poder de convertir las cosas en piedra por un tiempo, absorberlo por unas horas y pasarlos a mi…hasta que vuelvas

-puedes hacerlo?-dijo su hijo asombrado

-cachorro, soy un dios! Soy capaz de hacer eso y mas

-entonces, hazlo por favor-pidio el griego quitándose los anteojos-

Poseidon coloco su mano en los ojos de su niño, concentrándose, Deuce sintió un calor extremo en ellos, y sintió como si le despojaran de algo, abrió los ojos y podía ver sin sentir su poder irradiar de el, el dios tenia los suyos muy fuertemente cerrados

-dame tus lentes-le pidió

El se los entrego

Poseidon sentía un fuerte ardor en sus ojos que hacia que su cabeza doliera, como era que su hijo podía controlar aquello? Ahora se sentía peor que nunca por obligarlo a tener esta maldición consigo

-estaras bien?-le pregunto

El dios volteo

-si..descuida…no saldré a ningún lado, estare en mi habitación

-seguro? Pensé que irias con..

-no…todo esta bien…anda...vete

-gracias papá! Te debo una!-le dijo el chico palmeando a su progenitor y saliendo veloz

**HOLA COMO ESTAN?**

**ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA**

**LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y NOS REGALEN 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

En eso, el iphone del dios sono, el lo miro, y vio que era su compañero, mas no tenia animos de hablar asi que lo apago dejándolo en la sala, preferia dormir que pensar en la pelea que habían tenido

El conde escuchaba furioso como el dios le había colgado la llamada sin contestarla y cuando volvió a llamar, noto que estaba ya apagado el iphone de Poseidon

-joder!-decia enojado-odio que te pongas nena!

-eres un idiota-le decía su esposa entrando a su oficina

-Ine…no ahorita si?

Ella se sento en el sillón

-yo entro cuando se me pegue mi regalada gana, esta es mi casa, lo sabias?

-eh…no? Yo la compre

-y la pusiste a nombre de Lala, ella es mi hija, salio de mi, ergo es mia, asi que te aguantas

Al rodo los ojos, dejo el celular en su escritorio y se sento sobre el

-eres un estúpido-le volvió a decir su mujer

El la miro

-ya lo se

-"y el premio al mas cretino de la historia es para :Vlad Tepes"-decia la condesa burlándose como si leyera una pancarta

-no fue mi intención hablarle asi

-por supuesto que lo fue, porque esa manera tienes de contestarle a todo mundo

-ya lo se, pero no queria hacerlo…no…no quiero….tu sabes..

Ine lo miro

-querido…no cometas el mismo error de Maddie

-es que…

-el debe saber lo que te pasa…es tu compañero

-no puedo…

-Al

-simplemente no puedo…no ahora…quizás mas adelante

Ella lo abrazo cariñosamente

-sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, pero no puedo ayudarte si tu sigues apartando a las personas que amas de tu lado…

El conde suspiro abrazándola

-ya lo se…solo...apoyame en esto Ine, te lo pido

-sabes que si-sonrio ella besándolo- descuida, todo va a solucionarse-le consolo la hermosa mujer

Mientras tanto, Cleo estaba en el balcón de su casa bastante triste, no había querido hablar con Deuce y sencillamente se sentía celosa de saber, que esa tonta de Rochelle, podía mirarlo a los ojos sin necesidad de los lentes de contacto, el era su esposo! Simplemente no podía concebir que otra chica se atreviera a tenerlo tan cerca y sobre todo, que sabia estaba enamorada de el, mi amiga acariciaba su estomaguito con cariño recordando el lindo tesoro que guardaba dentro de ella, el fruto de su amor con el amor de su vida, suspiraba con tristeza, cuando noto que un travieso chorro de agua se alzo de la fuente que tenia debajo hasta su balcón, Cleo la miro sorprendida, ya que despues de ella, dos espirales mas de agua hacían lo mismo como si estuviesen danzando frente a sus ojos, mi amiga miraba aquello bastante asombrada, ya que se movían de una manera rítmica y sincronizada como si estuvieran felices de bailar para la hermosa chica, y como toque final, realizaron un enorme corazón a base de agua, y extrañamente se firmaba con un: "te amo" todo esto controlado por el príncipe del mar.

Cleo ya sabia que su esposo estaba cerca, el cual, llego hasta su balcón ayudado con su poder y mi amiga lo esperaba de brazos cruzados

-antes de que explotes gritando-pidio el griego despacio- déjame explicarte

Ella camino hacia adentro

-que vas a decirme?-pregunto molesta

-que todo fue un error! Operetta me pidió que le diera su opinión honesta de Rochelle, ya que tiene intenciones de participar en el concurso

-esa tonta!-dijo furiosa

-yo solo le dije que estaba bien, pero fui un idiota al mirarla asi , sin mis anteojos, se como te molesta pero..

-pero te importo poco!-reclamo Cleo

-no es eso, estaba un poco molesto si pero…

-cierto!-se acordó la chica-si me llamaste "Gen de Ram"

-amor… lo eres! Cuando te entra lo competitiva te pareces a tu papá-

-que dijiste?

-nada nada, bebe!-contesto nervioso el chico

Mi amiga se reia interiormente al verlo asi mas no lo demostraba y le miraba muy enojada

-Cleo…perdóname…no tengo nada con Rochelle, ni me gusta! Tu eres la única reina de mi corazón y jamas existirá otra mas en mi vida…por favor…no me apartes de mi hijo

La chica lo miro extrañada

-que?

-no vayas a divorciarte de mi-casi le rogo el griego mirándola bastante asustado-por favor no lo hagas! No te lleves a DJ contigo, si lo haces te juro que me muero!no quiero ser como mi papá-

-acaso crees que yo dejaría que mi hijo creciera sin un padre?-le reclamo ella

-bueno…

-nunca! …Deuce! Como puedes pensar eso? D.J, es tanto tuyo como mio! Además pienso hacer que estes a mi lado cuando lo este teniendo y te necesito ahí para gritarte cuanto me duele!

-amor…sabes que añoro ese momento…

-entonces no cometas estupideces!-dijo la chica regañandolo- yo no soy tu madre, Deucey, jamas le negaría a mi hijo la oportunidad de crecer junto ti…somos una familia y asi seguiremos porque yo te elegi …y no pienso dejar que nos abandones

-jamas te abandonaría, mi niña-respondio el chico abrazándola-perdoname…no quise ofenderte, y mucho menos lastimarte…soy un idiota

-si lo eres!-reclamo Cleo cruzándose de brazos- Ademas…Operetta me llamo hace rato y me explico como estuvo todo…ahora…solo te pido que jamas la vuelvas a ver sin tus anteojos

-prometido-dijo Deuce alzando su mano-lo que tu quieras te lo prometo-

-tu mirada es solo mia-le acaricio mi amiga el rostro-y nadie mas que yo puede verla, aunque sea con tus lentes de contacto

-no los estoy usando-sonrio el

Cleo lo miro extrañada

-no?

-Poseidon absorbio mis poderes y vine a demostrarte que solo me interesa que seas tu…quien pueda mirarme sin mis lentes…

La chica lo miro detenidamente, era verdad, Deuce estaba sin sus lentes de contacto y sus ojos estaban al natural, ella sonrio, esa mirada era lo que mas le encantaba de su marido

-te ves guapísimo, amor-le dijo ella abrazandolo y atrayéndolo hacia si

-tu eres la hermosa aquí-respondio el griego cargándola y besándola intensamente- y eres solo mia

-aun sigo siendo linda?-le pregunto Cleo besándolo sin parar

-jamas existirá nadie mas hermosa que tu-le respondio el recostandola en la cama y liberando su cabello-eres la reina de Monster High y yo soy tu fiel esclavo

-eres mi rey-declaro la chica abrazandolo y atrapando su boca en un intenso beso, uno en que le demostraba que ella era su única dueña, sentía ya las caricias de su esposo que antes de continuar, Cleo tomo el iphone de su marido a tientas, lo saco de sus jeans y se lo dio pidiéndole

-tomanos una foto…y se la mandas a Spectra

Deuce lo miro algo sorprendido

-amor...sabran que estoy aquí contigo

-que lo sepan…quiero que todo mundo se entere quien es tu dueña

El sonrio con picardía y volvió a besar a su mujer intensamente, y tomo la foto que ella le pedia, mandándola en ese instante a Spectra con el titulo de: "el amor de mi vida"

Cleo sabia que despues de esto, no habría ninguna mujer que se atreviera a robarle a su esposo, y estaba pensando seriamente empezar a rebelar poco a poco, que Deuce era su marido

Al dia siguiente, Poseidon despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, peor que si se hubiera bebido todo el escoces del mundo, su hijo había regresado bastante tarde y le entrego sus poderes en cuanto cruzo la puerta, había estado pensando despues de ello en la pesada maldición que tanto madre como hijo cargaban en si, encendio su iphone y entro la primera llamada del dia, el contesto:

-si?

-porque no contestabas?-le pregunto Maddie

-estaba dormido

-y porque desconectaste el teléfono de la casa?

-se lo pedi a Jarvis, cero llamadas

-te oyes mal, acaso estuviste bebiendo?-

-todo menos eso, como esta Rio?-

-normal, mis negocios van bien-

-genial, dame un minuto, entro otra llamada

-ok-

El dios cambio para contestar la entrante , era su compañero

-estoy tratando de comunicarme contigo desde anoche-le reclamo

-estuve ocupado, que pasa?-dijo algo seco

-podemos hablar?

-ahora no, tengo a Maddie en la línea desde Rio, te veo luego

-ah…ok…nos vemos mas tarde?

-yo te aviso

-si…claro…saludamela

-bien

Y colgó aun bastante molesto con su pareja que sentía un nudo en el estomago al saber que Maddie estaba hablando con el dios

-listo, pasa algo?-pregunto Poseidon

-como esta Deuce?

-bastante bien, por?-

-siempre me preocupo por el-

-como toda madre…descuida, esta perfecto

-bien..pense, que podrían acompañarme a Rio el fin de semana, tu, el, y Cleo

Poseidon suspiro

-no se si sea buena idea, ellos tienen un concurso de belleza en puerta y..

-ah si…me lo conto Deuce

-cosas de chicos además…

-que? Al no te deja?- pregunto Maddie

-yo soy el que no desea ir…no quiero que se moleste conmigo

-aunque estén disgustados?

Poseidon sonrio, sabia que Barba Negra había visto la pelea entre ambos y seguramente le había llamado a la dama

-siempre habrá disgustos en una relación, lo importante es resolver esas diferencias a tiempo, cuídate mucho Mad, y regresa pronto

-claro-sonrio ella con melancolía

Al mientras tanto, estaba bastante inquieto por su compañero, de nuevo la fiebre no lo dejaba en paz, solo suspiraba tratando de encontrar la manera de que Poseidon le perdonara su actitud cretina del dia anterior cuando le llego un whats app diciéndole tres palabras, las cuales, al verlas, hicieron sentir mucho mejor al príncipe

"i.l.y"

Que significaban: I love you, aunque estuviera enojado, el dios siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sentir bien,y esa era una de las razones principales por las que se había enamorado de el.

**Buenas noches y disculpen el retraso pero estaba roleando en mi facebook de Poseidón**

**Si, soy magnifico haciéndolo, y lamento que no los vean pero son privados y solo los chicos del role pueden leerlos.**

**Me alegra ver que les esté gustando esta historia ya que han estado sumamente activas y los ratings van para arriba como es costumbre en cada relato que Rey nos comparte**

**La próxima temporada abrirá el lunes con un especial de Halloween y en donde nuestra escritora favorita prometió incluir mucho más a nuestros personajes principales ,con esto quiero decir Cleo y Deuce además de aquellos que se han ganado el gusto de todo su publico.**

**Así que, espero no sonar atrevido al pedir 20 comentarios más y para cualquier cosa estoy para servirles, si desean preguntar algo en particular, como la chica que cuestiono si los protagonistas tienen un año de casados, la respuesta es sí, y en la próxima temporada, lo festejaran con un lemmon o D&C incluido**

**Los espero en dos capítulos más, Deuce sube el siguiente**

**Poseidón**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Esa misma tarde, comenzaba el concurso, al menos la primera mitad del mismo, en cual,se elegian a doce concursantes de las 25 que competíamos, yo estaba muy nerviosa, mi madre me pago un servicio completo de spa, mas yo sentía que no era lo suficientemente linda para competir con impresionantes rubias de mas de 1.90 que se paseaban entre los pasillos, incluso Clawdeen se veia mas linda de lo normal, que me hacian sentir extremadamente asustada de no pasar un ridiculo, mis amigas estaban ya en sus lugares apoyandome, mientras que Cleo, Deuce, los chicos y Poseidon estaban en primera fila esperando el inicio del concurso, Ine llegaba con Lala la cual estaba mensajeandose con su cuñada

-esta mega nerviosa!-les informo la vampirito

-no tiene porque, es la mas bella-dijo Thad emocionado

-creo que Deuce no comparte tu opinión

El griego estaba de lo mas apasionado con su esposa olvidándose de incluso en donde estaba y la besaba como si ni existiera un mañana

-definitivamente es tu hijo-sonrio Ine sentándose a lado del dios despues de haberlo saludado

-como negar sus genes "calientes"? y Vlady?

-el grande o el chico?-pregunto con picardía la inglesa

-el bebe, el otro anda peor que mujer menopausica

-no seas tan malo con tu compañero-le pidió Ine- no la esta pasando muy bien

-que le pasa?-pregunto preocupado

La condesa suspiro

-solo…esta pasando por un cambio de poder-

-cambio de poder?

-pasa en cada fase lunar, Al esta tratando de controlar su energía y eso le ocasiona la fiebre, no te preocupes, es normal-le sonrio la bella mujer

Poseidon asintió convencido de lo que la dama le decía ya que ella conocía mas el poder de su compañero, Ine solo lo miro esperando que el dios se creyera la mentira que distaba mucho de ser lo que realmente le pasaba al vampiro

"me debes una, Alucard"-se decía a si misma la madre de Lala mirando el inicio del concurso

Las luces se apagaron y yo tome mi lugar en la fila, estaba sumamente nerviosa, la primera etapa era en ropa casual, mire a Clawdeen que estaba en la otra fila, ella me miro y me guiño un ojo, y yo le sonreí dándole like con la mano, pasara lo que pasara, yo iba a apoyarla, un poco mas adelante, note el cabello rosado de Rochelle, se veia preciosa, tal parecía que ella también estaba en la contienda y me sentí un poco mas relajada de saber que tenia dos amigas en el concurso

Sali al escenario sonriendo, ya sea por los reflectores o los nervios que no note a donde estaban mis amigos , solo escuchaba el griterío general para Clawdeen, y aunque también escuchaba los gritos de Lala apoyándome cuando me mencionaron

-ella es el enemigo!-le regañaba Cleo

-ay! Es Frankie-sonreia Lala arriba del asiento-es nuestra amiga, se merece nuestro apoyo también

-tu no sirves para la guerra-reclamo molesta la egipcia

-y tu deberías de llamarte Hitler-dijo Clawd sonriendo

-tranquilo lobo-pidio Deuce abrazando a su esposa

-amigo…te desconocemos cuando estas instalado en "mandilón mode"

-no lo niego-respondio el griego besando a su chica-tu eres mil veces mas bella que todas ellas juntas, bebe

-en serio?-dijo Cleo mirándolo-ahí esta Rochelle, no quieres mirarla?

-no, esta demasiado rosa para mi gusto-dijo con malicia lo que hizo sonreir a su mujer

Mis padres estaban bastante mas lejos ya que los asientos de primera fila, habían sido apartados por el padre de Deuce, creo que al momento de ser mi turno, tartamudee un poco pero Sali airosa de la situación, creo que temblaba como gelatina, Rochelle conquisto a los jueces con su ternura y su acento francés pero la que se llevo la noche fue Clawdeen que se veia extremadamente espectacular, y como es una mujer demasiado segura de si misma, contesto las respuestas del conductor del evento de una manera inteligente, que se llevo la ovacion general

Al final, nos formaron a todas en el escenario y comenzaron a llamar a las 10 finalistas, yo deseaba interiormente que no me escogieran, no me sentía tan preparada ni tan linda como las demás, cuando en ese momento, escuche el nombre de Rochelle Goyle, la francesa estaba muy sorprendida de que la eligieran y paso a tomar su lugar como primera finalista

-no es justo!-grito Cleo furiosa- esta super enana!-

-Cleo!-le regañaron todos, claro esta menos Deuce

-es verdad! De seguro pagaron para que la eligieran!

Operetta, Venus y Robecca gritaban felices con un grupo de chicos que estaban de su parte, mi "equipo"por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba en la parte izquierda arriba justo a lado de las pobres pancartas fosforescentes que mi papi había hecho para apoyarme

Poseidon volteaba a mirarlo ya que el estaba de lo mas entusiasmado gritando mi nombre

-Viktor me da pena ajena-dijo el malo del dios con cara de desagrado

Ine rio

-ahora se porque Al te eligio!eres sumamente cruel

-no solo me eligio por eso-se vanaglorio el

-y prometiste contarme los detalles sucios-le recordó la inglesa

-que tan sucios los quieres?-pregunto con malicia

-oh por dios! Triple equis con restricción para menores incluido y prohibidos en tres estados!-

Poseidon rio al escuchar lo perver que podían ser los yaoistas en la imagen de una bella condesa

Habían elegido ya a 7 chicas, Cleo estaba ya poniéndose nerviosa ya que no habían mencionado a Clawdeen, la cual se veia sumamente calmada

-porrrque no mencionan a Frrankie?-preguntaba a su vez Abbey

-no lo se, es la mas linda!-respondia Lagoona

-pero a lado de esa güerita de alla atrás, pues si esta en desventaja!-decia Heath con su comentario "amable"

Abbey volteaba sumamente celosa

-vuelve a decirrr una sola tonterria mas y vas a conocerrrme Burrns!-

-perdon amor!-dijo arrepentido el chico

En eso, me nombraron, y yo realmente no podía creerlo

Mis amigos gritaron emocionados mientras el equipo de Cleo estaba sumamente asombrado

-dejaron fuera a mi hermana?-decia Clawd impávido

-aun falta un nombre-dijo Thad esperanzado

-por Ra! Si no pasa me va a dar algo!-dijo la bella egipcia histérica

Cuando el conductor del evento lo dijo:

-y la ultima finalista: Clawdeen Wolf!

Toda la primera fila y varias detrás gritaron al unisono, la mayoría de la audiencia venia a apoyar a mi amiga que sonrio victoriosa a tomar su lugar

-eso es peluda!-gritaba Cleo feliz-sabia que la escogerían!-

-si!-gritaba Lala feliz-paso! Mi cuñis paso-

Yo aplaudia también sintiéndome dichosa por ella, realmente se lo merecia

-ya valio Frankie!-dijo Heath desde su asiento y todos los de mi equipo le dieron sapes hasta mi padre

-todavia puede ganar!-le regaño

-la favorita es Clawdeen señor Stein-respondio el sobándose la cabeza-a mi que me dice, dígaselo a toda la concurrencia

-mi pequeña tiene que ganar-decia el hombre mirando a Poseidon que aplaudia feliz a su protegida, sabia que el padre de Deuce bien podría comprar los votos de los jueces para que mi amiga ganara

En eso se dio un anuncio:

-ahora, las 10 finalistas tendrán que buscar un proyecto importante de mejora en la ciudad, y con el cual, ayudaran a la sociedad y con ello sumaran puntos para su calificación final, tienen una semana para buscar, el proyecto perfecto y mandarlo a la organización que realiza este importante evento

"un servicio a la comunidad?" –pense yo- realmente no se me ocurria nada

-podemos plantar arboles!-decia Venus entusiasmada- asi Rochelle tendrá su proyecto seguro

-es una buena idea-dijo Operetta-y mas vale que lo hagamos antes de que a otra se le ocurra

En cuanto salimos del escenario, corri a abrazar a Clawdeen

-estuviste estupenda

-gracias Chica, tu también-me sonrio

-felicidades-se acerco Rochelle sonrojada

-igualmente, te veias muy linda-le halague

-ustedes también, ahora a pensar en un proyecto-

-no tengo ni una idea-sonrio Clawdeen

-yo tampoco! Ojala y se nos ocurra algo bueno

-descuida, asi sera, por lo pronto, olvidemos ya el stress y a descansar-sugirio la lobita

Mientras tanto, la concurrencia había salido ya del auditorio y el equipo de mi amiga estaba en el hall del lugar, Poseidon había invitado a todo el equipo de Cleo y Lala a cenar, mientras pensaban que proyecto podrían hacer

-no se me ocurre nada-decia Deuce devanándose los sesos

-y menos con tu mujer a un lado, no pensaras con claridad-le regaño su papá al ver que su hijo tenia la mano puesta en el trasero de su esposa

-disculpame por estar enamorado!-le sonrio el griego

-contara el servicio a la RAD?-preguntaba Ine abrazando a su hija

-lo dudo, no hay gran cosa que hacer a menos que tengamos una batalla, y le tomemos una foto a Clawdeen peleando cual heroína de Marvel

-eso fue gracioso-rio la condesa

En eso, mi padre se acerco

-hola-saludo algo seco

-hola Vic-sonrio Ine

-hey…lindas pancartas,…muy discretas-dijo con su sarcasmo eterno el dios

-gracias…podemos hablar?

-conmigo?-se señalo Poseidon

-si

-claro

-estas apoyando económicamente a Clawdeen?

El papá de Deuce e Ine se miraron extrañados

-no, por?

-en serio?

-invitare la cena ahora, eso cuenta como apoyo?

-es solo que me gustaría que dejaras que ellas compitieran de manera legal, no desearía que mi Frankie perdiera porque tu vayas a comprar a los jueces-

Poseidon sonrio con malicia

-pensaba hacerlo pero mi hijo me dijo que no, asi que, preferí hacerle caso a el además, creo que la lobita es mucho mas hermosa que cualquier concursante

-quieres decir mi hija

-mmm, pues ya que lo mencionas

-aaah! Osea que lo aceptas- respondio Viktor sumamente molesto y cruzándose de brazos

-porque no te calmas?-interrumpio la condesa- es un concurso de niños, creo que no esta en nuestras manos quien pueda ser la reina o no-

-pues eso espero, que Poseidon no meta su cartera en esto-reclamo papá-

-Vik…calmate-dijo el dios- ya te dije que no sobornare a nadie a menos que mi nuera me lo pida

Cleo iba a hablar cuando su esposo la aparto a tiempo tapándole la boca

-bien…ya prometiste ser legal! Buenas noches-y mi papi se dio la media vuelta sumamente furioso

-que intenso-se burlo Poseidon

**HOLA A TODOS BUENAS TARDES**

**DEJANDOLES EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERAMOS LOS 20 PARA SEGUIR SUBIENDO**

**Y FINALIZARLO HOY MISMO**

**BESOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

-es su hija, y creo que se siente amenazado por ti

-porque tengo dinero y apoyo a la proxima ganadora del concurso? No!-

-antes tendremos que encontrarle un proyecto-

-lo haremos, ya lo veras-sonrio el dios con malicia

Mas el pensar en un servicio a la comunidad era mas difícil de lo que se pensaba, en la cena, nadie había aportado nada y al dia siguiente, el equipo de Cleo estaba en casa de Deuce y aun, no tenían una idea de que proyecto podía hacer Clawdeen para el concurso

-podrias hacer servicio en un hospital-sugeria Thad

-yiaack!-respondio la chica

-amor..yo quiero estudiar medicina-dijo su novio algo apenado

-y esta bien para ti, yo no soporto el olor a hospital

-concuerdo contigo-respondio Cleo sentada en las piernas de su marido-son terribles

-y si hacemos campaña de adopción de perritos?-sugeria Lala

-chiquita, somos lobos…eso es de mal gusto-dijo Clawd

-ups..perdon-sonrio nuestra amiga

-Papá, piensa en algo-pidio Deuce al dios que estaba en la sala con ellos

-porque no siven comida para el ejercito de salvación?

Todos lo miraron

-existen comedores en donde la gente pobre va y toma sus alimentos en esos lugares

-esa es una gran idea!-decia Cleo feliz-

-si, podremos llevar nuestra propia comida, cocinaremos y la serviremos-completaba Clawdeen

-en ese caso, que esperamos-se levanto Deuce- Jarvis y yo lo haremos, pero necesito su ayuda

-cuenta con ella-dijo Clawd entusiasmado

Mas lo que no sabían, era que nosotros habíamos tenido la misma idea, y esa tarde, en cuanto ellos llegaron con la comida al comedor, mi equipo hacia lo mismo y nos encontramos ambos bandos a las afueras de el edificio de el ejercito de salvacion

-Cleo?-

-Frankie?-dijo ella mirándonos con asombro

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto Lala

-venimos a serrrvirr comida

-esa es nuestra idea-respondio nuestra capitana

-no…es nuestra-dijo Lagoona

-creo que lo que nosotros trajimos, se ve mas apetitoso que eso-respondio Cleo haciendo una seña desdeñosa a nuestros refractarios

-bueno, cada quien coopera con lo que puede-dije algo apenada

-si..se nota…asi que, porque no se llevan eso de aquí y nos dejan a nosotros a que les traigamos algo de calidad a los pobres indigentes

-mi madre lo cocino-dije indignada de su forma de expresarse tan desdeñosa

-por eso lo digo...dejen a estos pobre que coman algo decente para variar una vez en su vida-respondio Cleo odiosa dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la camioneta de su novio que Jarvis traía toneladas de comida en elegantes contenedores

Y no lo aguante. Tome el recipiente que tenia en las manos y que contenia una ensalada de frutas, lo abri y se lo arroje a Cleo

Mas antes de que este la tocara, Deuce formo una barrera de agua de la nada y me la regreso mojándome con la ensalada a la vez

Mi equipo hizo una exclamación indignada y Holt grito:

"guerra de comida!"

Y ahí se armo una batalla campal, terrible! De ambos bandos nos aventábamos los alimentos, claro esta que eso es algo que no se debe de hacer pero el momento y las palabras de Cleo nos cegaron a todos y se desato una lucha entre ambos bandos, mas las personas encargadas del comedor al escuchar el escandalo, mandaron llamar a los policías, Deuce escucho las sirenas, levanto una terrible ola y nos dio a todos un tremendo baño que limpio el desastre que habíamos ocasionado dejándonos a todos como patos, incluso Gil aventaba agua como fuente al final

-la policía…vámonos!-mando

Y ambos bandos salimos veloces desapareciendo del lugar en segundos

El griego llego a su casa totalmente empapado, y su padre al velro entrar se quedo muy sorprendido, mas antes de las preguntas, Deuce dijo:

-no digas nada!

-ok-respondio el mirando como iba hacia su habitación a encerrarse, en eso el iphone del dios sono

-llego ya Deuce?-pregunto el vampiro en cuanto le contesto su compañero

-si…

-mojado?

-como un pescado

-Lala llego igual y llorando, mojaron su camiseta de 1D nueva

-cuantas tiene?

-como 30, creo que tuvieron un problema en el comedor del ejercito de salvación-

-entonces fue mala idea mandarlos alla

-fue buena pero a la hija de Viktor se le ocurrio lo mismo-

-que mal

-se me ocurrio otra manera de ayudarlos-dijo Al- tengo un amigo que es arquitecto y hay un programa de ayuda en donde los jóvenes pueden cooperar un dia en construir casas para la gente necesitada, eso es muy buena forma de ayuda a la comunidad incluso lo toman en cuenta para puntaje de universidad-

-no suena tan peor-respondio Poseidon-

-concerte una cita para ellos mañana, esta bien?-

-porque me lo preguntas?-

-tu estas metido en eso

-yo? Claro que no-

-en serio? porque te pedi que hablaramos y se te olvido hacerlo, además de que fuiste al concurso-

-pediste que no me metiera en tu vida- contesto el dios-

-no te pedi eso!..mira…podemos olvidarlo? En verdad lo lamento...es solo una fase y..

-si..ya me lo dijo Ine…tus poderes, etc…

-podemos hablar esta noche?

-tu pon el lugar

-en la cabaña a las 9?-

-trato hecho-dijo Poseidon de inmediato

Mientras tanto, Cleo estaba furiosa hablando con Clawdeen y Lala a la vez

-es una tonta esa Frankie!-

-relajate De Nile, estuvo buena la pelea

-ni tanto! No se que le pondría Viveka a esa sopa que parece que Niall tiene vitíligo! No se le quita con nada-lloraba Lala limpiando su blusa de 1D con vigor

-como pudo robarnos nuestra idea!-

-era una muy común, ya pensaremos en otra

-es un dia perdido!

-hey coronel Patton! Relájate-le regaño la lobita-nada se ha perdido

-aaah tu eres tan...tan…tan..

-ya te entro el complejo de campana...mira, Cleo, no importa si Frankie gana, lo que queremos es que Monster High tenga la corona un año mas, no es asi?

-si, pero quiero que ganes tu!

-por mi o por ti?

-que pregunta!obvio que por mi

-imagine que dirias eso-respondio Clawdeen

-oigan!-interrumpio Lala-con que se quitan las manchas de adobo?

-aah yo que se-respondio Cleo con desden-

-pff olvídenlo, mi camiseta esta arruinada!-dijo Draculaura tirando su playerita-en fin, papito me dio otra idea para ponerla en practica

-cual es?-pregunto la esposa de Deuce

-algo acerca de construcción de casas, incluso valen puntos para la universidad, ayudamos a los arquitectos a levantar viviendas para la gente de escasos recursos

-hey, gran idea!-sonrio Clawdeen

-bien pongámosla en practica ya antes de que a Frankie y su grupo de bobos se les ocurra ganárnosla!-

Al dia siguiente, yo miraba en los facebook de mis amigas sus logros, en el de Rochelle que había plantado arboles con Venus, Robecca y Operetta, y en el de Clawdeen que ella y los demás habían cooperado con un renombrado arquitecto contruyendo viviendas, era un gran servicio a la comunidad que incluso le valio la felicitación de los jueces del concurso, a mi solo se me había ocurrido ayudar a la campaña de "adopta a un perrito"

Clawdeen realmente llevaba la delantera

-mira esto!-decia Cleo orgullosa a su suegro con la foto de la chica en el lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la construcción de las casas- lo llamaron un magnifico proyecto!

-la idea es de Al-decia el dios quien estaba recostado en el sillón con su cabeza reposando en su compañero-el fue el que lo ideo

-cariño, recuerda que la parte pensante soy yo

-y yo soy la parte bonita-bromeo Poseidon

- con esto Clawdeen tiene ya el proyecto de ayuda asegurado!-dijo Cleo entusiasmada-dudo que Stein nos opaque esta vez

-Viktor no creo que lo tome nada bien-dijo Deuce abrazando a su mujer

-Viktor no importa aqui-respondio Poseidon- cada uno ayuda a su candidata y Clawdeen debe ganar

-por eso eres mi suegro favorito!-sonrio Cleo feliz

Los dias siguientes a el evento final del concurso, realmente no fueron nada gratos, los tres bandos de chicas estaban claramente marcados, Lala, Clawdeen y Cleo estaban todo el tiempo juntas y Lagoona, Abbey y yo haciamos lo mismo, mas no me sentia nada a gusto

Las extrañaba! Eran mis mejores amigas y habiamos pasado muchas cosas juntas como para dejar que algo asi nos separara,nuestros novios tecnicamente seguian igual, aunque es obvio que ellos preferian estar bien con Deuce ya que era su lider y por lo regular siempre andaban juntos, creo que nosotras deberiamos aprender de ellos, yo solo deseaba que el concurso terminara ya, incluso en casa,Papá me instaba a cada momento a no dejarme ganar por Clawdeen y no me dejo salir con Holt al cine por temor a que algo me pasara, creo que pensaba que los "bandos enemigos" iban a sabotearme o algo asi, es en verdad exagerado cuando quiere

Clawdeen sin embargo, si habia salido con su chico a cenar un dia antes de la competencia para poder desestresarse un poco

-lindo lugar-sonreia ella

Thad se veia muy nervioso

-s..i, asi es

-que te pasa?-pregunto Clawdeen sonriendole

-a mi? Nada!

-estas seguro?

-si, totalmente

-bien-dijo ella acomodando su servilleta en sus piernas

-Clawdeen-

-dime?

Thad tomo aire nervioso

-quiero…que hablemos

La chica lo miro fijamente

-linda..yo se..-comenzo diciendo el muy nervioso-que no tengo ya un clan definido

-Thad

-dejame terminar-pidio-Velkan es ahora quien liderea lo que por derecho me correspondia y soy ahora un…renegado en cierta forma

-eso no me importa

-para alguien como yo,si es importante, mi estatus ha cambiado bastante-

-Thad…yo estoy enamorada de ti, no de que seas o no hijo del líder del clan vampirico de la ciudad, yo soy una lobo-

-lo se y es por eso mismo que tendría que pensar mejor lo que estoy por decirte pero…te amo muchísimo-el chico le tomo su mano-hay miles de razones por las que deberíamos estar separados mas sin embargo, estamos juntos

-porque nos amamos-dijo ella

-y es por lo mismo que me atreveré a pedirte lo siguiente…-el vampiro miro a mi amiga-quieres ser mi novia formal?

Clawdeen sonrio ampliamente

-pense que ya lo era-

-siempre lo has sido-respondio Thad- pero quiero darte esto

Y saco un hermoso zafiro que estaba en una pequeña sortija entregándosela a la lobita, que se quedo muy sorprendida

-Thad!-dijo Clawdeen asombrada-

-es de mi madre, ella quiere que tu lo tengas

-en verdad?

-si…bueno...si aceptas ser mi novia formal

-por supuesto que si!- respondio ella feliz abrazandolo-sera un honor usarla

El chico le dio un tierno beso y le coloco en la mano derecha la hermosa joya, la chica la miraba extasiada mientras los ojos de el vampiro, relucían con un extraño y malévolo brillo

**Muy buenas noches**

**Disculpen el retraso ya que estoy con un celular nuevo y lo estoy conociendo**

**En fin, gracias por seguirnos**

**Espero 20 opiniones acerca de esta historia y sus preguntas las contestaremos con gusto**

**Poseidón**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras tanto, la reina y el rey de la escuela, estaban descansando en su casa despues de una buena tarde de "reconciliación" a solas en su casa, el griego tenia a su novia fuertemente sostenida entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello

-fue una tarde perfecta-sonreia Cleo feliz

-a tu lado, cada momento lo es-le besaba su esposo

-Deucey-

-dime?

-que pasaría si ya digo que soy tu esposa?

-bueno, Ram me mataria y quizás hasta me mandaria muy lejos de ti

-no lo creo capaz

-yo si

-tu papá no se lo permitiría-sonrio Cleo-

-no, pero no estaría muy contento, y tampoco Maddie, ya sabes que últimamente esta algo freak-

-lo se…pero...y si lo decimos solo en la escuela?-

Deuce la miro sonriendo

-porque quieres decirlo, traviesa?

-porque es la verdad, porque quiero y porque esa Rochelle es una mosca muerta! Todavia no capta que eres solo mio!-

-amor..olvidate de Rochelle

-no es tan fácil!-

-Cleo…eres mi esposa, nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso

Mi amiga se levanto mirándolo

-exacto y quiero que toda la escuela lo sepa…en verdad,…me gustaría que lo supieran…

Deuce acaricio su rostro con ternura

-ok…lo revelaremos poco a poco, te parece?

Ella sonrio

-si!

-aunque nadie es tan tonto como para querer apartarte mi lado-dijo Deuce con ternura-nadie se mete con la esposa del príncipe de los mares

-lo se, pero mejor prevenimos! Y asi evitas que yo, termine jalando de los cabellos a esa francesa resbalosa por todo Monster High-

-eso si que es extremo-rio Deuce

-amorsito, yo defiendo lo que es mio aun a costa de quien sea o de lo que sea-

-esa es mi niña-le beso nuevamente el griego atrayéndola hacia el

Finalmente, el gran dia había llegado, el puntaje estaba en las pantallas del escenario y se veian fotos de Clawdeen en su proyecto social, yo había quedado en 7 lugar despues de Rochelle, técnicamente, el plantar un árbol era mejor que adoptar a una mascota, pero me prometi a mi misma no pelear por nada y dar todas las buenas vibras a mis amigas

La multitud estaba ya acomodándose en su sitio y obviamente el equipo de Cleo y Lala había crecido enormemente en apoyo, la primera fila de nueva cuenta estaba ocupada por el padre de Deuce y sus invitados mas ahora, Al estaba ahí con Lala a su lado

-porque no vine Ine?-pregunto Poseidon

-termino con dolor de cabeza la vez anterior-respondio el vampiro tratando de dejarse oir por los gritos que retumbaban por todas partes- y realmente no la culpo

-ni yo, daría mi vida por un escoces-

-deja tu alcoholismo, Dad-le regaño Deuce

-se le llama "aguanta-gritos" cachorro-

-en serio ve pensando en entrar a una sesión de AA!(alcoholicos anónimos)

En eso, Operetta se acerco

-una espia?-dijo Cleo molesta

-relajate, no vine a eso, hola jefe-le saludo al dios

-hola, porque no has ido a trabajar?-contesto Poseidon

La chica se encogio de hombros

-pense que estabas molesto conmigo por lo de Deuce -respondio apenada

-ciertamente no me gusto mucho, pero, también fue culpa de el por ser tan tonto-

-gracias papá!-

-por nada, quiero verte mañana a primera hora en tu escritorio-

Operetta sonrio y se iba a acercar a besarlo mas la mirada del conde la detuvo

-mejor..sin besos! Gracias jefe, te quiero!

Y volvió a su lugar con sus amigas

-no debiste contratarla nuevamente-reclamo Cleo a su suegro

-tranquila Leona, nadie puede hacerte sombra-le beso galante la mano el dios

-dad…suelta a mi mujer-reclamo Deuce celoso

-aah que fijado!

Mi padre se había ubicado en la parte alta con todos mis amigos e incluso Heath lanzaba algunos fuegos artificiales que decían "Frankie es la mejor" con Abbey a su lado para evitar algun incendio, muchos aplaudieron esta idea de mis amigos

-eso no es justo!-reclamo Lala molesta-ninguno de nosotros sabe hacer fuegos artificiales!-

-deja que los hagan-respondio la egipcia-nosotros tenemos ya el triunfo en la mano

-pero aun asi, Clawdeen es la mejor! Vamos a apoyarla! Si!-gritaba la pequeña vampiro aun cuando su padre la veia con cara de extrañeza y porque no decirlo,con algo de pena

Los gritos se volvieron muy escandalosos, yo me asome tímidamente detrás de bambalinas y vi como ambos bandos eran los que hacían retumbar todo aquel edificio

Y no me gusto

Todos eramos grandes amigos, habíamos peleado juntos e incluso, vencimos peligros mayores que un simple concurso de belleza

Suspire bastante triste

En cierta forma, yo había provocado aquello al aceptar concursar por seguir a Abbey y a Lagoona, no era justo que hubiese querido robarle la notoriedad a Clawdeen, de cualquier forma, la idea había sido de Lala y Cleo y yo debi, apoyarlas como es mi costumbre.

Me quite el numero de concursante lentamente e iba a retirarme cuando mi amiga me detuvo

-a donde vas?-me pregunto la novia de Thad

-yo…no quiero salir-dije nerviosa

-estamos a 10 minutos de que acabe esta pesadilla y te retiras?-me reclamo

-no quiero concursar contra ti

-y quien dijo que haras eso?-

-escuchalos! Esto ya es personal y no deben…

-nada de eso es culpa tuya, Frankie…yo jamas he perdido el objetivo ni un solo instante de esto

-el objetivo?-pregunte

-asegurar el triunfo de Monster High por un año mas, este es nuestro ultimo año aquí…y ya despues, las generaciones siguientes, serán las que se preocupen por ello, asi que, yo necesito a una de mis mejores amigas en el escenario conmigo…o…hare lo que siempre hago, seguir su consejo…y salirme también

-no lo hagas-le pedi

-si la chica mas juiciosa de mi escuela, no participa, es que algo esta mal y no debo hacerlo tampoco yo, solo sigo tus pasos

-pues esta vez…creo que debes quedarte y pelear esa corona por ti misma-sonrei a mi amiga

-en ese caso, quédate también, si tu concursas…yo también lo hare y que gane la mejor

Abrace a Clawdeen con fuerza

-trato hecho…hagamoslo

-bien!

Y asi fue, 10 minutos mas tarde, las cortinas del escenario se abrieron y salimos en traje de baño a competir por esa corona, yo di lo mejor de mi y fue muy emocionante escuchar los gritos de apoyo de mis amigos, incluso distinguia a mi novio entre todo ese coro de alaridos, mas Clawdeen estuvo soberbia, se apodero de la pasarela y lucia ya el hermoso anillo que su chico le había regalado, mas Al no perdió de vista la sortija en cuanto paso delante de ellos, le parecía algo extraña y no la dejo de ver hasta que nuestra amiga dejo el escenario

-estabas viendo a esa chica?-le reclamo Poseidon

-como?-dijo el conde

-es una niña, no seas pervertido- le regaño con algo de acritud bastante parecida a los celos

-no seas idiota, miraba la sortija que traía

-ahora vendes joyas?-

-no, vendo dioses cretinos, que crees que no se que estuviste mirando la foto de la pobre chica en tu depa con bastante malos ojos? Tu si eres un Pervertido!

Poseidon miro a Lala que tenia carita de angelito con una gran sonrisa mientras silbaba hacia otro lado

A mi los minutos se me hacían tan eternos! Que al fin, Rochelle, otras dos chicas, Clawdeen y yo fuimos seleccionadas para la gran final, mi papá creo que grito muy fuerte al oir mi nombre que todo mundo rio al escucharlo

-recuerdame correr a Viktor mañana-dijo Poseidon con vergüenza-

-no seas cruel-sonreia Al- mejor pasado mañana

Si…son tal para cual!

En eso, anunciaron a la hermosa la reina saliente de Miss High School que subia al escenario, claro esta, escoltada por su prometido que la esperaba tras bambalinas, Cleo se había cambiado y arreglado luciendo muy hermosa, había sido una magnifica soberana y los chicos le silbaban coquetos, Ram había llegado justo a tiempo con Nefertari para apoyar a su princesita y veia furioso a todos los que piropeaban a su niña, incluso jalo a un chico que le había gritado "preciosa, te invito a cenar!" el faraón lo levanto en vilo respondiendo:

-porque mejor no me invitas a cenar a mi?-

El pobre muchacho creo que se puso mas palido que un fantasma mientras Nefertari trataba de calmar al impulsivo de su marido

Cleo era quien iba a coronar a la nueva soberana y ya tenia la bellísima tiara con ella, nos miro a Clawdeen y a mi diciéndonos:

-suerte a las dos

Yo sonreí

Ella puede ser lo mandona que quieran y si, es extremadamente competitiva, pero es…una de mis mejores amigas

Los nervios estaban a tope, las 4 chicas alrededor mio eran bellísimas y habían tenido grandes proyectos, asi que centre mi mirada en mis padres y amigos, cuando el hombre dio el nombre de la nueva reina:

"**Clawdeen Wolf**"

Casi todos gritaron eufóricos, más la primera fila que parecía habían brincado como resorte a festejar el triunfo, los padres de Clawd estaban también ahí muy felices con toda su descendencia, Lala brincaba en su asiento diciendo: "esa es mi cuñada!siii! gano! Gano! de lo mas feliz y extasiada que incluso estuvo a punto de caerse si no es por su padre que la sostuvo antes de que rebotara en el piso

Cleo coronaba a su amiga la cual solo sonreía feliz

-te dije que lo lograrías-dijo la bella ex soberana

-es obvio, soy mas linda que tu

-no seas tonta y regalame un abrazo

Y ambas chicas se abrazaron con fuerza, yo sonreí al verlas, en eso, Cleo y Clawdeen me jalaron y me unieron junto con ellas, y me sentí, realmente feliz!

Había ganado la mejor

Mi papá se veia realmente decepcionado mas mi madre lo consolaba diciendo, que solo era un concurso y que yo siempre iba a ser su princesita, en eso, Poseidon llegaba junto a ellos

-tu hija lo hizo muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Mi padre se acerco con algo de vergüenza

-si…es una gran chica…oye..yo..

-hey..descuida, todos nos pusimos algo "Cleo´s " por esto, vamos a la RAD, ya que hay mucho que festejar-invito el dios a todos

-cuenta con nosotros-dijo mi papi

Despues del evento, nos dirigimos todos a la mansión en donde en el área de la piscina, estaba un enorme cartelón que decía: felicidades Clawdeen y Frankie

La fiesta era para ambas

Yo estaba muy sorprendida, había un enorme lounge además de música y casi toda la escuela estaba ahí, mis amigos llegaron dispuestos a divertirse ya que incluso la banda de rock de moda estaba en un escenario tocando

Todos los miembros de la RAD estaban ahí, la bella condesa traía una tiara consigo y se acerco a mi con una sonrisa

-Frankie…en el concurso solo tenia que haber ganado una, pero para nosotros, ambas son unas reinas

Y me coloco la bella tiara en mi cabeza, honestamente, me sentía soñada ya que todo mundo nos ovacionaba!

Y la fiesta comenzó, había comida, dulces, música, baile diversión, de todo!creanme que Poseidon es un experto en organizar fiestas, Gore, Demeter, Per, Hades, todos estaban ahí bailando y departiendo con nosotros, mas el dios buscaba a su compañero el cual parecía haberse desaparecido de la reunión asi que lo busco por todas partes, encontrándolo en el balcón principal fumando muy pensativo

-hey…tu siempre buscas lo oscurito-bromeo el papá de Deuce

El vampiro sonrio

-no me gustan mucho las reuniones-dijo el ofreciéndole a su amigo el cigarro el cual acepto fumando

-que pasa?-pregunto quitando el cabello de la frente al príncipe

De nuevo tenia esa extraña fiebre

-es tu poder?

El asintió

-si..descuida..ya pasara

-cuanto dura eso? esa transición o no se que sea?

-varias semanas…es normal, ya pasara-dijo abrazando al dios

-cariño…no creo que …

-podrias ya no decir nada? Por favor…ya no lo menciones…estoy bien y sabes que no me gusta que estén detrás de mi, me frikea un poco que me estén cuidando

-de acuerdo-dijo el dios- no lo mencionare mas

El conde se levanto y abrazo con fuerza a Poseidon besándolo con intensidad, cosa que el caliente dios acepto con gusto olvidándose de todo

-quieres que nos vayamos?-pregunto mirándolo

El conde sonrio

-me encantaría, pero…deberíamos dejarlos aquí?

-ahí están las cámaras de Barba negra, te aseguro que esta mirando la fiesta y ha de estar sumamente enojado porque no lo invitamos además, que nos estará buscando por toda la casa

-te encanta hacerlo enojar verdad?

-es uno de mis hobbie favoritos

-me encanta que te pongas travieso

-te encantan mas cosas de mi-respondio Poseidon con vanidad

El príncipe sonrio y volvió a dejar que el amor de su vida le besara nuevamente, al cual abrazo con fuerza atrayéndolo a el

-te amo-le confesaba sin dejar de besarlo

-tu ni idea tienes de cuanto te amo yo a ti-le confesaba el vampiro besándolo y perdiéndose en ello

Mas no notaron que Maddie había vuelto y que los estaba mirando, con nada de buenos ojos, se dio media vuelta, y acciono una cámara que estaba apagada y que daba al balcón justo en donde estaban Poseidon y Al

Y Barba Negra en efecto, los estaba espiando

Que nuevas aventuras nos esperan próximamente

Amigos que cambiaran su rumbo?

O enemigos que se hacían pasar por amigos?

Aun con todo, demostramos que la amistad

Es un lazo tan fuerte que ninguna corona,

Sea cual sea el material del que este hecha

Lo puede romper…

Esperemos que nos acompañen y siempre ha sido un placer

Tenerlos con nosotros

Un beso muy grande

Frankie Stein

**HOLA A TODOS**

**DEJANDO YA EL FIC FINAL DE ESTA OCTAVA TEMPORADA**

**A NOMBRE DE REY KON Y DEL MONSTER ROLE**

**AGRADECEMOS SU ATENCION PRESTADA A ESTE CICLO Y LOS ESPERAMOS EL DIA LUNES**

**CON EL INCIO DE NUESTRA NOVENA TEMPORADA**

**MUY BUENAS NOCHES**

**Y ESPERO NOS DEJEN 20 O MAS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE ESTE FIC**

**YA QUE SIN ELLOS**

**NO PODREMOS SABER SI LES GUSTO**

**CUIDENSE Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
